Expect the Unexpected
by delusional-pumpkin
Summary: oneshot! Someone looks back while visting their friends graves. Not too sure how to create a sum. for this story!


**Expect the Unexpected**

**Summary:** Just some random randomness. Someone looks back…

**A/N:** Thank you for attempting to read! I'm not really even sure how to do a summary for this. It's just… 'Expect the Unexpected.'

* * *

'Expect the unexpected.' I don't understand it. It just doesn't make sense. How can you expect the **un**expected! If you expect something, then it isn't the unexpected. If you don't expect something, then you can't expect it to happen. Plain and simple! Elementary! But I suppose it's not. It's confusing and I'm rambling.

People always used to tell us to 'expect the unexpected.' But we never ended up expecting the unexpectable-which doesn't even seem to be a word. Maybe that was our fault...or faults as it may be. We just didn't try to explain everything or try to see everything in different lights and through other's eyes. If we had learned how to, maybe things could have ended up differently. Maybe we could have won. Maybe…maybe we could have made a difference. Maybe we could have found a different way to overpower…instead of cold-blooded murder. Maybe we could have ended up being remembered as better people…or thinking of ourselves as better people. But fate and destiny got the better hand.

'Expect the unexpected.' Why isn't that kind of thinking or lesson taught in school? Not only should we have Defense Against the Dark Arts but also the Mind of a Dark Artist. But I guess you would need a Dark Artist to teach the class and of course who would be willing to do that? Never mind. But…why not strategic thinking. We learned how to harness our magic, sure. And, yeah, we learned how to use it…to an extent. But did we **really** learn how to? Did we really learn how to use it in a split second when there is no time to think? I didn't. I didn't learn how to solve problems. I didn't learn how to stop fate. I didn't learn how to stop death. And I certainly didn't learn how to deal with it.

'Expect the unexpected.' I dealt with death…the biggest unexpected event, a lot. Everyone turn left, turn did. We were part of that era. We would right, run back…it was everywhere. But could we really deal with it? You would think that after experiencing it so much and so often that it would just become…apart of us and our lives. Maybe it did…for the people we didn't really know. But…it becomes a whole different ordeal when it's your real, true friends lying on their backs, faces scared, eyes forever glossed over. It's different when you have to look into those eyes and know that they are gone forever…there's nothing you can do.

'Expect the unexpected.' People tell us this…possibly over and over. But can you really do it? I don't think so. But if you find a way…be sure to let me know. Unfortunately…it won't help me now.

'Expect the unexpected.' I never thought...never expected to be here. Where? In front of their graves. I never expected to be uncovering their headstones from the cut grass, or the fallen leaves, or the bitter snowflakes. I never expected to be placing flowers on their graves on their birthdays, the day we became friends, the day it happened…they day everything changed. The day people will look back on forever. The day that will haunt my dreams until I too die.

'Expect the unexpected.' I never thought I'd have to live without them so soon. I never thought I would have to do this…go through this. I never thought it would be me who lived. I never thought I cry the way I cry each night. I love them…time, death, fate…nothing can change that. They made me who I am…for good or worse, you can decide. But nothing matters anymore. The world lost some of the greatest people that day. People I never expected to leave. They were my best friends, my family and live. With them, my soul died. Learn from this and don't forget…please. If you do…it will have been for nothing. Just…please find a way to…

'Expect the unexpected.'

* * *

**I'm not really sure where this came from. I just kind of started writing. It's kind of stupid really, but I feel like posting it anyway.**

**I'm not sure who's talking in here either. It can be anyone you want. You can decide. Be creative…I'm sure it's not Harry.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
